Don't Scare Me Like That Again
by xKyokoMatsumoto
Summary: Gilbert grows jealous of Alice always clinging onto Oz, so he storms out without saying where he was going. After hours of no return, Oz gets worried and goes to look for him himself. When Gilbert returns alone and sees no sign of Oz, he immediately rushes back out to find him. Will Gilbert find Oz before it's too late?


**Title:** Don't Scare Me Like That Again  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Characters:** Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, Alice Baskerville, Xerxes Break, Sharon Rainsworth  
**Pairings:** Oz x Gilbert  
**Summary:** _Gilbert grows jealous of Alice always clinging onto Oz, so he storms out without saying where he was going. After hours of no return, Oz gets worried and goes to look for him himself. When Gilbert returns alone and sees no sign of Oz, he immediately rushes back out to find him. Will Gilbert find Oz before it's too late? _

* * *

"I'm hungry." Alice said plainly.

Gilbert sighed, and Oz chuckled. He ruffled Alice's hair playfully.

"Oz, make me something to eat!" Alice demanded, standing up.

"Why don't you make something yourself, stupid rabbit." Gilbert grumbled.

"Shut it, seaweed-head!" Alice barked.

Oz laughed. "It's alright, I'll make something for you, Alice." He said, getting up.

"Do you need any help, Oz?" Gilbert asked, ready to get up next to Oz.

"No, he doesn't. I don't want you to get any seaweed in my food, seaweed-head!" Alice growled. She grabbed onto Oz's arm and ran into the kitchen before Oz could say anything back.

"Wait!" Gilbert said, but the two were already in the kitchen. He sighed, annoyed, and he sat back down in the chair.

Break popped out of the nearby closet and stood next to Gilbert. He had witnessed the whole thing.

"So, Alice is clinging onto Oz again, eh?" Break said, stating the obvious.

"It must be annoying to have your love being taken by someone else!" Emily cackled. Gilbert glared at the doll, blushing.

"Ah, Emily, I thought I've told you before not to blurt out the truth like that." Break chuckled.

Gilbert groaned. He was not in the mood to deal with Break or Emily at the moment. He walked over to the front door, grabbing his long black coat and his obsidian black hat, and hurriedly walked out the door, slamming it shut.

Gilbert hated to admit it, but what the annoying doll had said was true. He was in love with Oz, and it bothered him to death whenever Alice took Oz away from him. He tried to remain calm, but his jealousy always got the best of him. Gilbert growled, pulling a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. He popped the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Gilbert had tried to quit smoking over and over, but it's what would calm him down whenever he was stressed like this.

He always wondered what it was that made him fall for Oz. Was it Oz's short, golden blonde hair? Or was it his green, emerald eyes? Was it his charming smile, or was it his amazing personality? Or maybe it was all of it. Gilbert wasn't quite sure, but all he knew was that he loved Oz and he couldn't deny his feelings for him.

He didn't even know when or why he had started to fall for Oz either. He figured it was from always being by his side when he was younger. After all, Oz had practically saved him. Oz always stuck by his side, and he made sure to protect him, even though he was only a mere servant. Gilbert was grateful to have Oz as a master, and he was grateful to be his servant. Even after 10 years, even after being adopted by the Nightray family, which was practically the Vessalius family's enemy, Oz still wanted Gilbert to be his servant. Gilbert was grateful, and he guessed that's when he realized his true feelings for the blonde.

Gilbert wasn't sure where he was going, he was just walking around town, trying to get his mind off of Alice trying to take Oz away from him. He wasn't paying attention to the time, nor where he was paying attention to where his legs were taking him. He figured he would just turn back home whenever he got tired, and when he figured Alice wouldn't be clinging onto Oz anymore. For now, he would take a breather, and walk around town.

After Oz finished cooking for Alice, Alice fell asleep on the couch. Oz laughed and picked her up, bringing her to her room. He set her down on her bed, and walked out of the room. He sat down on the couch next to Break and Sharon. Something didn't feel right to him, something was missing. He looked around the room curiously.

"What's wrong, Oz?" Sharon asked, noticing Oz's worried face.

"Where's Gilbert?" Oz asked, figuring out what was missing.

"Oh, he went out a little while ago." Break replied, sucking on a lollipop.

"Where did he go?" Oz asked again.

"Hm, I'm not sure. He didn't say where he was going." Break said, chewing the lollipop to pieces.

"He left to calm down his jealousy, that's for sure!" Emily cackled.

"Emily, I thought I told you already to stop blurting out the truth like that." Break said, chuckling as he poked the doll.

"Jealousy..?" Oz whispered under his breath. "_I had a feeling Gilbert would be mad about Alice spending so much time with me, but could it be...the feelings are mutual..?_"

Sharon looked at Oz's worried face. "Don't worry, Oz. I'm sure Gilbert will be back soon."

"Yeah, I guess I'm worrying to much." Oz laughed nervously.

Oz knew he was worrying so much about Gilbert, but he couldn't help it. After all, he loved Gilbert more than a master should love his servant. He had fallen for him ever since his uncle had first introduced him. Oz was lost into his mesmerizing, golden eyes, as wounded as they were at the time. He was elated when he found out Gilbert was going to be his servant. He knew that no matter what the cost, he had to protect him. Now, Gilbert was off on his own, and Oz couldn't help but worry. Where had his precious servant gone?

Hours had passed, and Gilbert was still not home. It grew dark and cold outside. Snow had started falling, coating the dark streets with a cold, white winter blanket. Oz was more than worried, pacing around the room. His mind was running wild, thinking of all the possible things that could have happened to his poor servant. What if Gilbert was lost and freezing to death? What if Gilbert got hit by a car? What if Gilbert had a heart attack? What if Gilbert was dead?!

"I have to find him!" Oz screamed aloud, causing everyone to jump.

"Oz, wait!" Sharon called out to him.

Oz stopped and looked over to her. "What is it?" He asked.

"Please, be careful. It's late and cold outside. If you can't find him, just return as soon as you can." Sharon said softly.

"Alright, I will." Oz said. He ran out of the house, not bothering to take a sweater or jacket with him. He regretted it as soon as the cold air brushed against his skin, goosebumps forming on Oz's soft skin. He didn't bother to run back to the house to get a jacket though, he knew he had to find his servant.

Oz searched all around the town for his precious servant, but he saw no signs of him anywhere. Worry and guilt was pounding in his chest, his stomach was filled with knots, and tears threatened to spill from his emerald green eyes. He knew he couldn't cry though, he had to find his servant no matter what.

Oz continued his search for a long time. It got darker, and the snow picked up, but he knew he couldn't stop. He had grown very tired, but he didn't dare to stop and rest. He was worried to death about his servant, he felt so bad for leaving him too. He had to apologize to Gilbert, he just had to.

While Oz was running, he had a hard time breathing. He had to stop, he used up all his energy trying to find his precious servant. It was too cold out, it was getting harder to breathe. Oz slowly walked around, looking to the left and to the right, but he didn't see his servant anywhere. Oz couldn't feel his legs, and his knees give out. He collapsed into the snow, his body freezing. He panted as he tried catching his breath, his eyes closing slowly. He didn't want to give up, but he couldn't move. He felt his conscious slipping away as a tear escaped his eye.

"_I'm so sorry, Gilbert..._"

Gilbert arrived at the house once it got too dark out and he couldn't see. He dropped his cigarette into the snow and stepped on it before walking into the house. As soon as he walked in, everyone's eyes were on him. Gilbert looked around, noticing the looks on everyone's faces were filled with worry. Then, he noticed right away someone was missing.

"Where's Oz?" Gilbert asked worriedly.

"He's not with you?" Break asked.

Gilbert started shaking. He didn't go out looking for him, did he...?

"Gilbert..." Sharon started softly. "..Oz went out hours ago looking for you. He was very worried, and his mind was so focused on finding you that he didn't take his jacket with him either."

As soon as the words spilled out of Sharon's mouth, Gilbert bolted out of the door as fast as he could. He panicked as he tried looking everywhere for the blonde. He felt so guilty about leaving without saying anything, and now Oz had gone out into the freezing cold without a jacket just to look for him. Gilbert knew it was his job to protect his master, to make sure nothing happened to him, and now Oz could be on the verge of death because of the freezing cold, and it was all his fault!

Gilbert picked up the pace, worry taking over him. It was very dark, but the street lights provided some light for him. The snow had increased even more than before. Gilbert was starting to get cold, even with his hat and coat on, and it made him wonder about how freezing Oz must be in his short sleeves and shorts. Oz could die from being out so long in this type of weather, and that's what scared Gilbert the most, especially because Gilbert was to blame.

If Gilbert handled his jealousy better, or if he at least said where he was going, this wouldn't have happened. Gilbert regretted getting so angry, he wasn't thinking when he took off. He was only thinking of himself, thinking that he needed to cool off. He didn't even think about how Oz must've felt, wondering when he'd get back home. Gilbert cursed under his breath, picking up his pace. He just had to find his precious master, before it was too late.

An hour had passed, and Gilbert couldn't stop worrying. He could no longer hold his tears back, they spilled to no end as he continued his search. He had checked all the inns to see if Oz had checked into one in case if he got lost, but every inn he went to said there was no one staying there with the name Oz Vessalius. Gilbert called out his name to no end, but he got no answer. Gilbert was so worried about him, he was losing his mind. He knew that no matter what, no matter how long it took, he would continue searching for his master.

As he was running, he stopped in front of a pile of snow. It was shaped like a human body. Gilbert's eyes went wide as he thought about his master being buried in that big, freezing cold pile. He got on his knees and pushed the snow out of the way. He moved enough out of the way so he could see his face, and it was as white as the snow. Gilbert called out Oz's name once more, pushing more snow out of the way. He grabbed him and pulled him out of the snow, holding him close. Oz's body was as cold as the air, and he showed no sign of life. Gilbert rested him on his lap, shaking him gently and calling out his name, but Oz didn't show any sign of waking up. Gilbert took off his coat and wrapped it around him tightly, and he placed his hat on his head, hoping the coat and hat would warm him up. He waited, but Oz showed no signs of waking up. There was only one other option that ran through Gilbert's mind, and as embarrassed as Gilbert was to do it, he would do anything to save his young master. Gilbert pulled Oz's head upwards and placed his own soft warm lips onto Oz's freezing cold ones, breathing inside of him hoping to bring warmth back to his small body and to help him breathing. Gilbert felt Oz started to get a little warmer, so he continued to do it until his face started to show color. Gilbert pulled back, and tried shaking Oz once more. Oz's head just rolled around, but he didn't show any signs of waking up. Gilbert started shaking, fearing he was really losing his master for good.

Gilbert pulled Oz into a tight hug, tears pouring from his yellow golden eyes and landing on Oz's frozen skin. "I-I'm so sorry, Oz..." He whispered.

"G...G-Gi...Gil..." A soft, broken voice whispered.

Gilbert's eyes went wide, and he pulled Oz back. He saw Oz was awake, his eyes a darker shade of green than what they were supposed to be. Oz's face was filled with sadness, and he shakily raised his arm to place a hand onto Gilbert's cheek, but Gilbert grabbed his hand before it reached his cheek and held it tightly, holding it close to him. Tears continued pouring from Gilbert's eyes as he saw Oz's condition, he looked so lifeless and weak, his whole body was shaking. It was Oz's voice that killed Gilbert the most.

"I-I...I-I'm so s-s...sorry..." Oz whimpered quietly.

"Shhh, don't speak Oz, it's alright." Gilbert whispered, pulling Oz into a tight embrace. Gilbert's body heat warmed Oz up, so Oz was able to move his arms slowly to wrap around Gilbert's neck. Gilbert picked Oz up and started walking home. Oz clung onto Gilbert the whole time, which surprised him. Oz didn't usually show his weakness in front of everyone, especially Gilbert. He was glad that he wasn't fighting it though, and he was also relieved that Oz wasn't mad at him for storming off, which was how the whole thing started.

"Gil..." Oz managed to say. "I'm sorry for spending so much time with Alice and not so much time with you..."

"Oz, you don't have anything to apologize for. I was the one that overreacted, and I'm sorry." Gilbert said, his words shaking from crying so much.

"It's alright, Gil..." Oz whispered, closing his eyes and he leaned his head onto Gilbert's chest.

"Please..." Gilbert mumbled, and Oz couldn't comprehend the rest of what he said.

"What...?" Oz asked.

"D-Don't scare me like that again.." Gilbert said, more tears falling from his golden eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert.." Oz apologized.

Oz opened his eyes and looked at his servant, watching him as he cried. Oz closed his eyes once more, and leaned in to kiss Gilbert on the lips. Gilbert's eyes went wide, but he slowly kissed back. He wanted to give Oz all the warmth he possibly could.

Oz broke the kiss, gasping for air, for he was still small and weak. He looked up at Gil to find him blushing, and Oz smiled softly.

"I love you, Gil. I always have, and I always will." He said, planting another kiss on Gilbert's cheek.

"I love you too, Oz. I love you so much." Gilbert said, smiling down at his master.

Oz smiled, and drifted into a sleep as Gilbert continued his way home.

* * *

_**So here's my second Pandora Hearts and Oz x Gilbert fanfic~! Not really much to say about this one. Hope you guys liked it! :3**_


End file.
